Rainbow Bidoof Coins
Rainbow Bidoof Coins are secret coins found in special areas in Zones. Despite being called Bidoof Coins of Secrets in the badges for these coins, Main Developer yoshi8080 confirmed they are called Rainbow Bidoof Coins. Rainbow Bidoof Coin #1 Badge Description The camera will be your friend when darkness rises. Method of Obtaining Go in the wall of the tower on the left side on the first step. Rainbow Bidoof Coin #2 Badge Description Hidden beneath some snow, by an instance of location. It seems to be near the rich hidden secretly. Method of Obtaining Go to the Red Zone and go under the ground under the sign. Rainbow Bidoof Coin #3 Badge Description Guarded by the magic key, encrypted in a certain way to reveal a pathway Method of Obtaining It can be spotted close to the beginning of the Orange Zone before the first obstacle. In chat you must say "makerofu was here" and then platforms appear. Jump over them to get the third Coin. Rainbow Bidoof Coin #4 Badge Description Hints: #1 Revealed when collecting the keys of flight, and clicking something within a reasonable height. #2 Located near the things that ascend upright. #3 The key where most may suffer, for those waiting for the train to buffer. This unlock a room, which falling can lead to your doom *Note 2 hints refer to the RPO Event* Method of Obtaining In the Yellow Zone, while getting the Second Key, one of the shelves has a clickable book/item. When clicked the coin is located at the end. Rainbow Bidoof Coin #5 Badge Description It's been hidden in the past, but to get to it, isn't much of a task. To get to it, its similar to a certain zone, as white as a bone. Method of Obtaining Go into the Red Zone and go across the bridge with the shiny Bidoof. You will find a blurred version of the red zone ring. Go into it to take you to before the events of Cirrus Town happens(before Necrozma Bidoof). Use the same hidden button in the present Red Zone but this time instead of a rope, there is a bunch of platforms. Once you've jumped over all of the platforms, the Coin is yours. (NOTE: The 1st and 12th platforms are very tricky due to how spread out they are. May take a couple of tries) Rainbow Bidoof Coin #6 Badge Description Coin shattered in pieces, hidden by a code. The location is hidden within a building hiding a nice meme. Method of Obtaining You must collect all of the coin pieces then find the code. The code is similar to the Yellow Zone's as in the numbers are spread across the map. One is in the building after exiting the sewers. Another is behind the bench in the city next to the basketball court. The next is under the bridge that leads to Roblox HQ. If Donkey from Shrek is there, then it's the right side of the bridge. The final number is on the opposite side of the open door to Roblox HQ. Return to the now completed coin, and click on it. Once you get the combination, the wall will open and there is an A-Okay hand and the coin is in the middle. (NOTE: The order in which the combination is in is unknown.)